A Flower's deception
by Izanami-san
Summary: The once child prodigy Lily , was never seen after her family's boat incident, but now with orders from the queen, Ciel has to find her and protect her. But when he finally does, she unexpectedly becomes attached to Sebastian.
1. Report

** **OBJECTIVE:** Find Lily _, daughter of George _ and house her by order of the Queen**  
 **Information:**

George _  
Age: 35  
Family: Queen Victoria (Cousin), Lily _ (Daughter) **{AKA Child to be found}**

George _ , was owner of large trading companies specializing in the silk trade.  
Once renowned as the richest man of England, his streak of "Luck" ended when the ship he was sailing caught on fire and permanently damaged his his vision, and killed his wife Victoria.

After incident not much is known about him except for fact that he became a reclusive in an old mansion outside of London and never shows himself, or his daughter to the public . However he is a suspect of the missing case of town girls who are now suspected of now being his Mistresses.

Regarding his daughter, Lily _, not much is known except her now age, 16, and the fact that she was last seen when she 10 years old.


	2. Letter

Looking at the report blankly, Ciel felt like another hassle had been dumped on him , but since this was a letter from the queen, he couldn't refuse and got up from his seat to order his servant:

"Sebastian this is an order! find the child the Queen is looking for! the report says her father's mansion is just outside of London, I want her here today !"

Bowing, the demon replied

 **"Yes, my lord"**

and left in an instant.

30 Min later...

"My what a disturbingly strong scent.."

After finally finding the mansion occupied by George _, father of the child he was supposed to find, Sebastian couldn't help but cover his nose with a cloth as he made his way through the rose bushes that encircled the property.  
Why? well ...  
From the outside the Mansion had looked innocent enough, but as he came closer it began to reek of blood.  
Pushing his eyebrows he had only one thing to say:  
"How annoying.."

Trying to decide whether the girl would be alive when he arrived was a gamble, and knowing it could turn out to be a waste of time he felt reluctant to enter but knowing his Master would throw a fit if he came back empty handed, Sebastian decided to sigh a little before finding his way inside the mansion, and began to look through the hallways, past the probable owner of the house doing lewd acts with a young woman, and headed towards the basement of the house where he felt a single human presence..


	3. Rescue

"Oya, oya.. who would've thought someone with the queen's blood would be in this kind of situation."

Tied up and bound by silk, the "child" that Sebastian had been tasked with finding was more than in just a "small pinch".  
With no idea as to why her father would put her in an underground cell, and why she would be dressed the way she was, the demon couldn't help but realize how amusing some humans could be.

" Little miss are you awake?"

Trying to see if the human was not dead yet, he tried to talk to her, but when no reply came, he continued :

" My name is Sebastian, and I am a butler from the Phantomhive household tasked with bringing you with me.."

"..."

Again silence, but finally after a while , he heard a surprisingly sweet voice respond:

"Se-bas-tian?"  
"Yes m'lady"

Smiling he lowered himself to be at an almost eye level position and lifted her head by the chin to notice something off...

"hmm?"

The scent of roses was strong, and now that he'd come closer he noticed that it wasn't from the surroundings outside that created the aroma , but the girl herself. How that was possible, he himself was not sure, but after feeling positive that she was okay, he broke the "chains" that bound her, and in an instant as quietly as he'd come, he was gone.


	4. Name?

Coming back, Sebastian got a guest room ready and changed the girl of her clothes beofre preparing tea and going to his Master's study to give his report.

" Bocchan I have returned with the young lady of _ , right now she is resting in one of our guest rooms..."

Nodding, Ciel closed his eyes and said :

"Very good, when she wakes up I want to meet her and then inform the Queen that she is under our protection, make sure you give her the best hospitality there is as a servant of the Phantomhive household while we wait for instructions on what to do with her"

Bowing Sebastian chuckled and said :

"Yes my lord, I will make the preparations "

and with that, left to check on the rest of the servants and their jobs until supper came and then started to get ready to greet the lady by visiting her in her room. However, when he got to there, he was delightfully surprised to find a bed neatly made with no lady in sight.

"My~ how troublesome..."

Sighing he looked around , but when he still found no sight of her, he began making his way downstairs to see if any of the servants had seen her starting with Bard.

"A young lady? No haven't seen one of those in here, but it'd be nice since there's only a bunch of guys an-"

Walking away from his rambling , Sebastian tried to ask May-rin but when her sentences jumbled and all he heard was "no" he went outside just in time to find Finny running towards the mansion at full speed.

"Sebastian-san! there's this scary sound coming from the forest!"

on the verge of collapsing and crying his eyes out while looking more terrified than ever, Finny jumped on Sebastian and looked pale as a sheet when Sebastian took him down from his chest and let him calm down to explain what had happened :

"While I was cleaning the garden I began to hear a sound coming from the surrounding area, and when I moved further into the forest I began to hear a lullaby but there was no one there!"

Holding his chin, Sebastian looked at Finny questionably and tried to reason why he would hear something like that, but when he couldn't come up with a good explanation, he handed Finny a pair clippers and left him there to take care of things while he searched for the sound that had scared the gardener, and finally when he did, it was probably the most laughable thing he could see...

Play:  
/KbiFSfj_BcA

The young lady who had gone missing was sitting in the middle of a bunch of trees singing in latin while crying her eyes out and having almost nothing but the small dress he'd found for her while coming back.

Ah~ how adorable, something in the way she looked at him while she sang made him feel happy to know he was the only one who got to witness this spectacle..

But soon realizing he had to make sure his young master was okay, he got close to her and said:

"Miss Lily I think it is about time you return to the manor, the young master wishes to meet you"

Looking confused the girl turned her head to the side and asked with that delightfully sweet voice of hers

"Lily?"


End file.
